This invention pertains to an ambulatoryor self propelled fire fighting apparatus for use in forest, praire or similar fires in remote areas where no water is available or where the use of water would promote toxic fumes which would be caused by any fire retardant chemicals previously applied to the site or would spread the toxic and hazardous material into the environment.
The invention is directed to the utilization of in situ non-flammable material such as primary soil and casting such material onto the fire to thus cut off oxygen and smother the blaze.